Do What You Want
by Val-Creative
Summary: She hopes the stars are kinder than to tempt retribution.


**.**

**.**

There's all of time and space to witness — newly formed planets, solar moons, Louis Armstrong's debut studio recording — and her companions insist on going back to their little town in Sheffield. "It'll be their first pride parade in history, Doctor," Yasmin says, beaming, joining the Doctor by the rows of piloting lights and gigantic console dials. "Why _wouldn't_ it be as important as any other point in time?"

She takes a moment to peek up, taking in Yasmin's encouraging, steadfast grin towards the Doctor. Like Yasmin _already_ knows she has won a protest unforeseen. "For an hour or two, I suppose," the Doctor replies, crinkling her nose as she grins back.

Visiting a shoppe comes first, or so Yasmin and Ryan agree and drags their friends along for the brief trip. The roads are already flooding in parade-goers and newscasters. Shopkeepers managing the crowded lines at the till. The excitable, talkative customers make piles of garments and accessories for each other and for the Doctor as well. She could refuse, but the Doctor suspects that Yasmin wouldn't approve of her being rude to helpful strangers.

"_Blimey, this is tight!_" the Doctor announces, wincing and touching over her abdomen as she steps out behind the dressing-curtain. Yasmin's dark brown eyes start to bug out. "It's very fortunate that I don't need to _breathe_ as often as you lot—"

Within seconds, Yasmin has raced over and shoved the Doctor back into the changing room, along with herself. Yasmin's hand grinding over the latex-black material. There's no significance to a PVC corset-dress on the Doctor's body. Too much ribbon-lacing. All of the dress-back is held together by the network of shiny, black ribbons, exposing the Doctor's spine and her knickers. There's even G-string lacing in the front, going from the Doctor's upper legs to her crotch. Whoever gave her this monstrosity to wear indeed had been a stranger, and yet still, she catches Yasmin staring with an odd glint of lust.

"Alright, Yaz?" the Doctor murmurs, solemnly and softly, recognizing in her worry that they're both nearly pressed up together in this small, enclosed area. Yasmin's hand drops immediately from the Doctor's rib-cage.

"I… yes, _y-yes_," Yasmin stammers out, bumping into a wall and choking out a laugh. "It's a might stuffy… in here."

She bolts out as Ryan and Graham's voices head their way, leaving a mildly bemused Doctor to change in her own clothes.

**.**

**.**

The noise is phenomenal. Voices and giggles and bells _sounding_ from every street-corner. Drums carrying in the background. Confetti and streamers falling down from atop the motor-vehicle floats. There's only smiling, pleasantly restless faces.

Graham has thrown on a rainbow, feathery boa and rainbow shutter-shades, dancing along to a popular folk song. He yells to his work friends observing the costumed and bright-hued gathering from the sidelines. Ryan wears face-paint on his cheeks, striped in pink and purple and blue, smiling and chatting it up with a tall Asian boy he must know. Their shoulders brushing occasionally. Yasmin has the same colours on her trainers and glitter sprayed into her hairline under her floppy white hat.

_Bisexual_, if the Doctor recalls correctly. The colour symbolism for the bisexual flag. Her dirtied fingers curl around one of her suspenders. An enamel pin striped in lavender and white and green. _Genderqueer_. She's heard the term before.

Yasmin has asked her before. About the Doctor being a man before this life as a woman. It's troublesome to explain but the idea of the human-species gender binary doesn't apply to her. Even Time Lords could be ladies — depending on how they felt. Goodness, she's learned that humans don't fit their _own_ society's gender rules! Daft! Humans are just as unique as anything!

_And so… …_

Sheffield winds down from its celebration, deeming their first pride parade an absolute success. No counter-protestors. No fear.

Her friends head to the nearest pub, with some of their new parade-friends, while the Doctor waves goodbye and returns to the TARDIS. She wanders into the corridors until the Doctor re-discovers a wardrobe, pulling off her jacket and things.

A tipsy, exhilarated Yasmin finds her later, reading an ancient and crumbling tome on a settee. All of the Doctor's creamy pale skin exposed underneath the sheer, floral-patterned lace over her long shoulders and draping her arms. None of it shields the Doctor's lower body, as she tilts her head up, her gold hair slipping over her cheek. Yasmin's fist clenches against her side.

Maybe she shouldn't have _invited_ this, but the Doctor finds herself drawn to that lost, lustful glint. When Yasmin slowly glances down to the curve of the other woman's breasts within the dark, tight-knit lace. "I'm sorry about this. You can leave whenever you like, Yaz…"

A barking, low laugh. Yasmin rushes in.

"_Like hell I am_," she nearly growls, cupping the Doctor's face.

The other woman stands against her and Yasmin pulls the Doctor into a messy, breathless kiss. The height difference cranes the Doctor's neck. She bends herself in, raking her fingernails gently over Yasmin's jaw, feeling a tongue push, warm and wet, into her mouth. Yasmin's pearly-white romper shucks over her head, and the Doctor, panting, flushing, tugs apart the strings to her loosely tied shawl, allowing it to drop.

It's the slight quirk of Yasmin's eyebrows, or the awkward, jerking shift of their weight, but they're both chuckling and embracing, mouths pecking, "Brilliant, _wonderful_ Yasmin Khan…" the Doctor mumbles, lowering her head and tracing her lips from Yasmin's temple to her cheekbone. Worshiping the pure sensation of Yasmin's brown, soft skin. "Does the universe deserve you?"

"Yes… …" A determined, tender look. "_You_ do," Yasmin adds, whispering.

All of time and space, and oh, this could be _mad_ — but the Doctor couldn't stop it if she wanted to. She _doesn't_ want to. Stunned and rather in love, it's possible the Doctor couldn't stop the inevitable. Destroy and recreate all of existence for Yasmin.

She hopes the stars are _kinder_ than to tempt retribution.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_DW isn't mine. HEY IF DOCTOR WHO WANTS TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT,,, IT WILL LET THIRTEEN AND YAZ BE A THING. JUST DO IT, YOU COWARDS. MAKE ME BELIEVE IN A MIRACLE. I love Thasmin so fucking much. I cannot fully explain how happy it makes me. _______________Okay so it is __30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does using the focus/perspective of the story. It's either gonna be canon or fanon! It is Day 20 which is "Genderqueer" and SURPRISE SURPRISE the Doctor actually canonly is. We love representation.  
______________

_Along with this from the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge this is also Day 20 which is "out-of-character clothing, leather/latex" and this is a prompt table I'm using for June. _

_(If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)_


End file.
